


Abusing Powers

by DarkenedHeart



Series: Tormented [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: AU, Alpha!Leonard Snart, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, First Time in this Universe, I don't know what I'm doing..., M/M, Meh, Omega!Barry Allen, One-Shot, Unconsentual, Unconsentual Knotting, bad, kings - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-08 02:13:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16420397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkenedHeart/pseuds/DarkenedHeart
Summary: (Requested) "AU ColdFlash: Where Leonard Snart is a ruthless and violent man and is also a king. Leonard tries to have an heir, so he captures an Omega named Barry! Barry will be his slave and Leonard will make him pregnant."





	Abusing Powers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [minny16](https://archiveofourown.org/users/minny16/gifts).



> Well, minny16, I can say that I tried. My personal preference to Leonard Snart's character is "misunderstood bad guy" so I was not confident in my ability to write this. Hopefully there is some tiny part you can enjoy!  
> \- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
> ALSO, this is my FIRST attempt in writing in the Alpha/Beta/Omega Universe so there are most likely parts that aren't the same as other writers'. This is just my own "spin" on it, if you will.  
> \- - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -

Even though the world has been modernized, kingdoms still exist. Freedom Fighters call them "factions" instead of kingdoms but that doesn't stop the kings and queens from ruling. Some kingdoms are peaceful and run their countries separately from others in an attempt to prevent violence.

Central Kingdom stands for the complete opposite of peace. Its ruler, King Leonard Snart, is bloodthirsty and determined to take over as much of the world as possible. His Alpha presence causes even the most powerful of his subordinates to pay attention when he is nearby. Those who dare defy him are destined for death.

During a battle against his sworn enemy, King Rip Hunter, a lucky marksmen catches him in the shoulder, wounding him and forcing him off the battlefield. King Leonard refuses to leave the battle completely, though, and he manages to guide his men into victory even as he is forced to remain seated so the doctor can patch him up.

The wound, though not fatal, was enough to force King Leonard to realize that all of his power would go to someone else if he should die. The thought was insulting and angered him into a fit of rage that confused the medical staff and guards who were on stand-by to care for him.

 _"I cannot allow someone else to have my kingdom. I created this! All of this is mine! Only an heir of my blood can rule over it!"_ King Leonard seethes in his head as his body forces him to rest. Calming down, he decides, _"The second I am healed, I will grab an Omega and make my heir. They will bear my son and then my kingdom will forever be mine!"_

The thought of his bloodline ruling over Central Kingdom for decades to come puts a smile on King Leonard's face as he drifts off to sleep.

　

\---- - - - - ---- - - - - ---- - - - - ----

　

Weeks pass and the king is stronger than ever. King Rip Hunter was in hiding after losing the battle so King Leonard put out a decree that would award any person who brought the enemy to his doorstep, dead or alive.

The King of Central Kingdom himself decides to go out with his men to post the news and watch his people become excited to serve him while secretly wanted to have a look at any possible Omega Mates.

Standing outside the largest hospital in the kingdom, a handsome young male turns away from the King and his men, showing no interest in what they have to say leaves. This attitude irks King Leonard and he calls out to the young male as he strides over to him.

It takes three calls before the male realizes he is being shouted at. He quickly turns around and bows low at the hip as the king stops a few steps away from him.

King Leonard, one hand on his hip while the other rests on the handle of his gun, looks over the bowing male before him. The young male had thick, brown hair that was handsomely styled on his head. His frame was slim, though more muscular than lanky. The most interesting thing was the smell of fresh pine and a tinge of peaches that came off him. He was clearly an Omega and one with a unique scent.

"What is your name?" King Leonard barks, expecting the timid male before him to tremble.

The Omega remains still as he calmly answers, "Barry Allen."

 _"Why isn't he afraid?"_ King Leonard can't help but think as he continues to stare at the Omega. All manner of people feared him and even some of his guards shook when he spoke to them.

Reaching down, King Leonard grabs Barry's chin and forces the young man to look at him. Shining green eyes stare up at him but there is no fear. The color captivates the king's while the smell grows stronger and steals away his thoughts.

"Your Majesty?" a Beta guards calls out.

The interruptions snaps the monarch out of his stupor.

"You are the one," King Leonard decides, grabbing hold of Barry's wrist to drag him towards his men where a car awaited him.

"I am the one for what?" Barry asks as he tries to break free. The Alpha was far too strong for him, his grip like an iron bar.

"This is my Omega!" King Leonard bellows at his men before ramming his fist into the face of the Beta guard who interrupted him before. "If you touch him, you will die!"

"All hail, King Leonard Snart!" the guards shouts in unison over the sounds of the people.

"Wait, your majesty-!" Barry's protests fall on deaf ears as he's forced into the back of the king's car.

"Take me back to the castle!" King Leonard orders as he follows after his future Mate.

The car takes off before the door even closes. Barry settles well enough in his seat to turn to his ruler.

"Your Majesty, I an just the son of a doctor, I'm not a prince or princess. Shouldn't you-?"

"Shut up, Omega!" King Leonard slaps Barry in the face, turning his head away and forcing him into silence. "You are mine now. You can speak when I ask you a question. Otherwise be silent and do as I say."

"You are a King not a slave master!" Barry says defiantly.

King Leonard offers the Omega a cruel smirk.

"No, that's exactly what I am, Barry," the king says. "I am the master, you are my slave. You will learn how to behave or you will be punished."

"You have no right-!"

"I have every right!" King Leonard slaps Barry once more. The force this times causes the Omega to bite the inside of his lip, making him bleed out the corner of his mouth.

Barry touches sore spot of his wound. When he pulls his hand away and sees the blood his eyes widen as his heartrate picks up. Was this truly his king? He had heard rumors of the man's violent outbursts inside the castle and of his animalistic behavior on the battlefield, but he had assumed they were all exaggerated tales. Looking over to the Alpha and seeing the hunger in his eyes, Barry realizes everything he had ever heard about the man was true.

　

The driver goes through the larger side entrance of the castle and stops outside the front steps of the main building. King Leonard grabs hold of Barry's wrist once more before stepping out of the vehicle, dragging his prize out with him.

Guards line the edges of the steps while several maids wait to the side at the top. All of them bow to their king as the Alpha drags Barry up every last step.

At the top, King Leonard looks over to the maids to loudly order, "Prepare a grand meal with several options and basic provisions. Leave them outside of my chambers and then vacate the area." He then turns to share the next part to everyone present, his voice raising even higher, "I will be very busy and will kill anyone who bothers me without a good reason."

King Leonard doesn't wait to listen to the replies from his people. They knew that his orders must be obeyed and his threats were never empty.

As he is dragged deeper and deeper into the castle, Barry becomes more desperate to make an escape. He pulls on his arm even though it is futile as his voice sounds more and more like a beggar's.

"Please, your majesty! Please! You don't want me! I'm useless! I have no talents! My family is not rich! Why are you doing this? Ack! It hurts! Can't you at least loosen up your hold?"

The more the Omega pleads, the tighter the Alpha makes his grip. By the time they make it to King Leonard's bed chambers, Barry can no longer feel his fingers.

The king opens the left side of the double doors and shoves the brunette inside, causing the other man to fall to the ground. King Leonard strides at an even pace and locks the door behind him as his prey scrambles to his feet.

"I don't accept you as my Mate!" Barry declares to his king. He gathers enough of his remaining strength to raise a finger. "King or not, I still get to decide! If you touch me, you are going against our laws!"

The Alpha charges forward, grabbing hold of the Omega's upper arms as he bites down on the tender flesh of his neck.

Barry cries out in pain as sharp teeth cut into his skin, shocking his Omega system into a sudden heat.

King Leonard pulls back his teeth carefully so he only leaves the marks of his teeth and doesn't pull away a chunk of flesh. He licks at the bleeding wound, mixing the tang of coppery blood with the thickening scent of pine and peaches. He releases his own Alpha scent fully into the air and smiles as the defiant Omega in his arms finally trembles.

Barry catches himself leaning towards the psycho king holding him captive. There's a musk in the air, powerful and strong. It sends a chill up his spine and he can't stop his body from trying to shake it off.

"Submit," King Leonard orders in his strongest Alpha tone.

Omega Barry falls to his knees without realizing his upper arms were free. He wants to jump back up, to get to his feet and leap out the window in a desperate hope of escape- But the musk comes back to choke him as the Alpha King tilts his head back up with the tip of his index finger.

"Submit," King Leonard orders against, eyes locked with his Omega to demand obedience.

Omega Barry whimpers under the sheer power of the Alpha. The single finger isn't enough to hold him up as he slides to the side to present his bottom to the other male.

Rough fingers dig into the waistband of Barry's pants and jerk them downwards, ripping them off his body to expose his lower half.

Barry's breath catches as he feels liquid sliding down his legs as he maneuvers his body to hold himself up on his hands and knees.

King Leonard starts to strip, his length already pressing desperately at his pants zipper in anticipation. This was the most exciting thing he has ever done. Even the most fierce battles didn't get his heart pumping this hard!

Barry hears the Alpha's pants fall to the ground and fear hits him hard and sends his heart into overdrive. In a last ditch effort to save himself, he scrambles forward and tries to run for the closest exit. He ends up at the doorway he came through and is about to touch the doorknob when a powerful force shoves at the middle of his back, sending him into the door with a loud bang.

King Leonard growls as he stomps up to the Omega and grabs him by the hair.

"You. Are. Mine!" he hisses into the other's ear before dragging him all the way to the bed.

King Leonard bends Barry over the side of the bed, his hands still holding tightly to the brunette's hair, and with one hand he maneuvers himself to the Omega's leaking hole...shoving himself all the way in with one push.

Barry screams as he's entered, the pain of the sudden and large intrusion causing his brain to white out as his body shakes uncontrollably. His back arches with the hand still holding onto his hair as he tries to get away but it's impossible.

The scream pleases King Leonard's ears and he takes a moment to enjoy the sound. As his Omega goes quiet, however, he begins to buck his hips, pulling himself out just enough to try shoving himself in deeper.

Tears fall freely from Barry's stinging eyes. His Omega body is trying its best to make him enjoy the experience but the pain of the harsh actions is too much for him to even pretend that it's working.

King Leonard lets go of his Omega's hair in order to adjust positions. He can feel the knot forming and he wants to make sure he's all the way in so as to ensure a fertile Mate.

Barry allows his head to drop to the mattress, his body a wreck of pain and stimulation. He doesn't even bother to close his mouth as drool spills out of it. This was not how it was supposed to be. He was supposed to fall in love with an Alpha and they were supposed to take care of him. This was not how he had envisioned his first time to be. He didn't even know that the process could be so painful!

Alpha Leonard sighs as his knot fully forms. Wrapping an arm around the front of his Omega's chest, he pulls him close to bring both of their bodies onto the bed to rest. As he pulses inside his Omega, he sighs happily, wondering why he didn't decide to do this sooner.

Unwilling to accept his situation and physically exhausted, Barry passes out.

　

When Barry wakes again, he feels oddly empty. He opens his eyes to find himself alone in the king's bed. His mind urges him to move, run, escape, bu his body is too heavy to do more than lift itself up off the pillow.

King Leonard returns from the food offering outside of his chambers carrying a platter of various things to eat. When he sees his Omega's open eyes, he smiles.

"Good! I don't need to wake you," he says, stepping over to the bed. He puts the tray down and lifts up a sandwich to offer his Mate.

Barry looks away from the offering.

"Aren't you hungry?" the Alpha smiles knowingly.

Barry continues to look away, even as his stomach growls in reply.

Anger hits King Leonard hard and fast. He picks up a cherry tomato and shoves it into the Omega's mouth as he orders, "EAT!"

Barry almost chokes as something is shoved into his mouth. He manages to chew it down but not without coughing for several moments afterwards.

"If you think starving yourself will do you any good, then you might as well realize now how idiotic that is," King Leonard says ominously. "You are mine. I am your Alpha, you are my Omega and you will bear my heir."

Barry pulls himself together enough to glare up at the Alpha.

"I didn't choose you..."

King Leonard pushes the food out of the way as he leans into his Omega's face, their noses a paper-thin space away from touching.

"I don't care."

King Leonard grabs the back of Barry's neck and forces him forward into a kiss. The Omega tries to protest but it only gives the Alpha's tongue entry into his mouth to pillage it without mercy.

The pair separate with Barry heaving in air as King Leonard returns his focus to the food.

"Eat," the king orders again, offering a bowl of fruit this time. "You'll need your strength."

Barry doesn't need to ask to know what the Alpha means. As much as he wants to defy the other man, the need for self-preservation coupled with his Omega's desires makes him take the offered food, though with reluctance.

The pair eat in silence. Barry manages to get down all of the fruit and even a sandwich before he loses the gusto to eat.

When he is satisfied and sees that his Omega is done, King Leonard tosses the tray aside, uncaring of the noise or mess the action makes.

King Leonard climbs across the bed to get to Barry, shoves the Omega over and forces his legs open to push himself into him.

"W-Wai-Ah!" Barry can't even get the first word of his protest out before the length inside him begins to harden and fill him up. _How many times does the Alpha do this?_ He can't remember. All he knows is that the more King Leonard pumps into him, the larger he grows. The second time around is a lot calmer but Barry's body is already sore so he still can't find much pleasure in it.

Then, suddenly, there are lips on the back of Barry's neck. Tender kisses trail across his shoulder as a hand runs up and down his side. He opens his eyes and blinks to make sure he is awake. The violent Alpha from before is now taking the time to map out the Omega's body with his hands and lips.

King Leonard is still slightly sated from his first round, so he takes his time with the second one. He wants to find every imperfection of the smooth skin underneath him. This was his Omega. He needed to be able to recognize him no matter what part he was touching.

The tender touches were driving Barry insane. How could a man go from violent to tender? It wasn't natural! The Alpha's knot was forming again, filling him up and he wanted nothing more than to go home. Since that was impossible, he gave up and let his body be abused once more.

King Leonard pauses as he feels his Omega completely submit to him. His face hurts with his smile and he leans down to kiss the bite mark on Barry's neck that proved their Bond. No one would dare touch what was his. The mark would be a clear warning to those who would even think to try.

If anyone did attempt anything against his Omega, King Leonard Snart would rip them apart with his bare hands and set their remaining household aflame.

　

 

...End

 

**Author's Note:**

> I am legally inclined to state I own nothing.


End file.
